Rain From A Drunken Sky
by NeJ Kazuki
Summary: Damas recalls the events of his life from when he was once Haven's City's proud Baron to his exile to the Wastelands. Old story rewritten, read and review? I'm miserable at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Rain From A Drunken Sky

By, NéJ Kazuki

A/N: Wow. So I totally originally wrote this story years ago. And decided to redo it. It's not great, and I'm not to sure what I was thinking of back then. Especially the title's name. I'm…was…still…so weird. So Read and Review?

Disclalimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter. Because if I did, we'd have more Jak and Daxter games out! /sigh

Chapter One

"How ya doin'" Kleever asked, pushing a wooden bowl against Damas' chest.

Damas took the bowl, holding it firmly in this tired hands. Despite the great heat of the desert, the heat emitting from the container felt good against his worn fingers. "I'm okay," he replied quietly, staring with an absent mind into soup. His sleepy, sun burnt face gazed back at him.

Kleever patted Damas, an another random worker on the back. "Well that's good! Because we've got another days work ahead of us!" He said sounding quite proud. He jumped to another group of people, laughing. "We all managed to get a good days work in! Not much longer until we've built up our paradise!"

Damas smiled weakly.

All those who were exiled from Haven City joined together. They weren't about to die at the hands of the cruel Wasteland. Damas, despite having no faith in himself, was a major influence on them. He kept them going, striving harder even when he himself didn't think he could carry on. Their former leader, was leading them to a new life. A life in the desert.

Sig walked over, and sat next to Kleever. "It's amazing we haven't run across any Metal Heads yet!"

Kleever rose an eyebrow. Sig had caught his curiosity. "Metal heads?"

"Yeah! Haven City's dealing with them now." He paused, rubbing his chin. "I wonder if there's any in the Wasteland?" He sounded somewhat dreamily. Kleever rose his other eyebrow, and gave Sig a baffled look.

"You are weird boy."

Damas sighed, sitting up wearily. He began to wander away from their camp. His heart was heavy with grief. The man found himself a rocky ledge, jerking out about the ocean. Damas sat down. The wind to his back, stars hanging in the sky above reflected against the ocean like floating lamps.

He thought to himself, everything that has gone right, and everything that had gone wrong…

He lost everything…

Damas found himself shaking, quivering. He had no one to comfort him, no one to embrace. Not the once warm slender body that fitted perfectly in his arms. Lost of her soft touch, and sweet smell of her hair that would brush against his face. He no longer had a son to cradle in his arms to sleep.

Damas lost himself, and let the tears flow freely. He couldn't keep it in, it was driving him insane. His body continued to quake, he felt weak. Dizzy, his eyes clouded. So badly he felt like dying. But he couldn't…he had to go on…

_But why?_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I realize this is very short, the original was shorter, and I actually combined both Chapter Two and Three. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_"_Everyday, it amazes me how much he favors you." Damas said, watching young Mar happily tossing a ball in the air, giggling as it landed back into his tiny hands.

Alexis chucked, the tips of her slender fingers caressed her soft lips. Damas stared into her warm, and beautiful, ocean blue eyes, which he was so thankful that Mar inherited. He placed his strong hand gently against her ear, brushing his fingers through her yellow hair.

She turned to Damas with a gentle smile. "And everyday I tell you, that he has your chin and your nose." She pressed against his nose with her point finger.

He took her dainty hand, and held it tightly. Mar looked up, a large, innocent grin on his face, and he threw ball at his Damas' feet. The man smiled. Alexis watched contently as her husband got on all fours to chase their young son around, all three laughing happily.

* * *

Errol walked by the throne room, and gazed in, utterly disgusted. He leered at the happy couple, and their spawn. He hated all who stood on the line of Mar's throne. Those who came from that great man's lineage…the very blood that pumped through their veins…He hated it. He leaned against the corner, unseen. He smirked, his eyes narrowing into a cold glare. Oh how he waited for this night to come. His smile twisted sadistically, and Errol chuckled to himself.

He cautiously leaned back again around the corner, poking his head in. "Just wait you freaks." He walked back to where he came from, and let out a malicious laugh.

* * *

Disclaimer: Jak and Daxter do not belong to me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Jak and Daxter.

* * *

_Chapter Three_

That night, an extravagant party was held in celebration of the Palace's completion. Damas and Alexis only stayed for the first hour of the party before retiring to bed with little Mar. Many of the soliders, being a young and rowdy bunch, drank their fill of wine and other sweet beverages.

Alexis found herself unable to sleep, feeling unwary for whatever reason. She rolled over, laying her head on her husband's chest. Damas opened his eyes, looking at her. Her tired eyes stared at him discontenly. "You okay?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

She grabbed his hand, locking her fingers with himm. "I just can't sleep, but I'm fine."

He smiled, leaning forward to hiss her. But before his lips met her soft forehead, a gun fired, shattering the silence of the night. A man's voice echoed through the palace, a cry of pain.

They both jumped up. Damas quickly changed, as Alexis wrapped a robe around her body. She ran to the next room, grabbing Mar, thankful he was still fast asleep.

"Great. I knew they shouldn't of thrown that party tonight." Damas mumbled.

A large explosion sounded, and the palace shook violently. It wasn't just a few drunks attacking each other…

"Damas?" She found her husband, reaching for his gun. "Damas…"

"Alexis. I don't know what's going on. But use the secret pathway that Praxis had built encase of an event like this."

"Damas, I can't just leave without you!" She cried.

Damas stared at her, before tightly hugging her. He kissed her check, and then Mar's head. "I'm sorry. I want you and Mar to be safe. Please."

She nodded. Her husband would be fine, everything was going to be fine. More shoots fired, more guards screamed. Alexis winced. Damas held his arms around his wife's waist, guarded her out of their sleeping quarters to a wall. He pressed against it, watching as the wall opened into a small entry way. He pushed her gently, guiding her to the entance.

"May the Precursors watch over you." Alexis said weakly.

Damas smiled, "Things are going to be alright. I'll make sure of it."

They kissed each other. Damas looked at Mar, and kissed his forehead one more time. He pulled out something from his pocket. It was the crest of the household of Mar. "May this protect him…"

"Damas!" He was overpowered by Alexis tight hug. "Things will be alright! I trust you! Promise me!"

"I promise."

_I broke my promise. It's all my fault…_

Damas was stunned. Around the main floor were his guards. Dead, in puddles of crimson blood, staring the marble flooring.

"What is going on…?" he muttered, looking in horror. His ears bounced, picking up a shuffle, and a slight chuckle. He cocked his gun, and brought it up defensively.

"I could answer that."

Errol walked out from his hiding place around a pillar. His smirk, twisted, eyes gleaming with a lust for blood. He sauntered to Damas, causal and confidant.

"Errol! What is going on here?"

"Just a little fun." He paused, drawing his weapon. "A little to much fun."

"Errol!"

"To bad your wife and son won't get to see the rise of Baron Praxis. Unfortunately, either will you." Errol pointed his gun at Damas and fired.

Damas dodged fast enough but was still gazed by the fire. Luckily, he had pulled his trigger, and sent a shot flying at Errol. It hit him right in the shoulder. Errol fell over on his knee, gasping.

Damas stared down the man. He fought the urge to point the gun right at his forehead and pull the trigger. He should of, but he could feel that he was running out of time. This was perhaps, just a trap, a trap to distract him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Jak or Daxter.

* * *

_Chapter Four_

Alexis ran. She didn't know where, but she ran. Mar was still sleeping fast in her arms. A city, empty of people, gleamed brightly among the night. Ahead of her was the small lake in one of the city sectors. To her back was a large statue where Mar, the man her son was named after, stood.

She stopped, seeing a figure run in front of her. Alexis first felt scared, but when she continued to look, she was overjoyed beyond words to see Damas standing alive. She continued to run, run for him. He was happy, but his smile changed into a frown. He looked scared, worried, contorted with fear…was he not happy to see h—

"ALEXIS!"

Praxis stood behind her. Smirking just like Errol. A gun in his hands.

"Hello Damas. Lovely night?"

Damas rushed to Alexis' side. Her felt her pulse, a hand clasped up on the back of her head, her beautiful hair turning red. Her eyes, glazed over, dull, stared at him lifelessly. The last emotion on her face, pained. She was dead. He looked away, closing her eyes. He held her and Mar close, tears streaming in his eyes. "Praxis…why…"

"You aren't fit to rule. Just because you share Mar's blood. It's sickening."

"PRAXIS!" Damas lunged, at the man.

~*~

A soldier watched, and stared unsure. He looked at Praxis, and Damas. He hated Praxis, but was under his rule. He wondered, should he take Damas out? Or curse Praxis.

"_I want the kid."_ His leader's words echoed in his head.

"The kid…" the soldier mumbled. Quickly he rushed in the battle scene, grabbed Mar unseen, and dashed off.

He ran to the only safe place he knew that he could take the kid to. The only place hidden from the evil Baron's eyes. He rushed through the woods, finding Samos mediated among the forest world.

"Samos! I…need…you…" he huffed out of breath.

Samos quickly came to and rushed to the Soldier. "Mar?" he asked quite confused, looking at the sleeping child.

The solider breathlessly held the child close to him, staring at his peaceful face, then handed him to the smaller man. He took a deep breath. "I need you to take care of Mar."

"I will," Samos nodded. "You can count on me Torn."

~*~

Praxis held Damas against the ground, a pistol against to his head.

"Kill me…"

Praxis shook his head. "You are a broken man Damas. It feels great to see you suffer. And I'll make sure you suffer. Along with all those who oppose me."

~*~

"I…broke my…promise…"

Kleiver and Sig looked on from a distance, silent, unsure of what to do or say to comfort Damas.

"Should we do anything?" Sig asked.

"No. Let him be. He's a broken man. Suffering from a broken heart."

Sig rubbed his chin. "Well if he's a broken man, suffering from a broken heart…" He paused, grinning. "Then let's be glue!"

Kleiver rose his hand to lightly bash Sig on the head, but he brought it down gently, patting his head. "Yeah. Let's be glue…"

* * *

Again, this was somewhat of a revision of a older story I had up here. I had a sequel to it, but I never got around to finishing writing it. And that's it!


End file.
